1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a micro plug connector that is able to firmly fix an inside circuit board and a shell and prevent the circuit board and the shell from being loosened by an external pressure.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal serial bus (USB) connectors are widely used for connecting to other matching connectors among variety of electronic devices for data transmission or power supplying.
With reference to FIG. 13, because of characteristics of compactness and lightweight, conventional micro USB plug connectors 90 are extensively used on transmission cables or power cables. Some manufacturers further assemble circuit boards into the micro USB plug connectors, solder wires of the transmission or power cables to the circuit board and set chips, light emitting diodes or micro switches on the circuit board to provide the micro plug connectors with additional functions.
However, the aforementioned micro plug connector with the circuit board has no fastening mechanism to firmly position the circuit board inside. Thus, after repetitive plugging and pulling, wires in the transmission or power cable pull and loosen the circuit board relative to the shell of the micro plug connector. The circuit board is prone to displace and detach from its original connection.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a micro plug connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.